Cascadas y Amor
by Diego2586
Summary: Esta historia es RoxasxSora SoraxRoxas. Hay algunos lovin 'en ella, así que no leer si no te gusta. boyxboy, yaoi, el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Sora POV:

Antes de que se despertó por completo, podía escuchar el sonido de las olas rompiendo fuera de mis ventanas. He escuchado a ellos antes de que hice algo bien. Tenía la sensación de que me desperté muy temprano otra vez. No sé por qué, pero cada noche desde que he estado en casa, no puedo conciliar el sueño durante más tiempo. Y, tan pronto como se las arreglan para quedarse dormido, es como si me despierto dos segundos más tarde. No hay ni siquiera una razón cualquiera. Mis ojos parecen ser los que se abran. Lo extraño acerca de él, es que me despierto al mismo tiempo. 3:33 am. Incluso he intentado configurar el despertador para las 3:30, pero yo dormí todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera me fase. Ahora que estoy en casa, yo soy sólo un adolescente normal, falta de sueño.

Dejar que mis ojos crack abrir un poco, volví la cabeza y miró por encima de mi reloj. No hay sorpresas, 3:33 am, como de costumbre. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? Ni siquiera tiene eventos trágicos suceden a mí en este momento de mi misión tampoco. Nada de lo que vino a la mente a arrendada.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, me recosté en mi almohada lo más que pudo y trató desesperadamente de quedarse dormido. Por favor, deje que esta vez será diferente, por favor! Acostado en silencio comenzó poniendo de los nervios, así que me las arreglé para balancear mis piernas a un lado de mi cama, y sobre el piso de madera de mi dormitorio. Incluso a través de mis calcetines gruesos, me di cuenta de que estaba congelada. Temblando ligeramente en el aire de la mañana, mis ojos finalmente se abrieron de golpe. El sol no había salido aún todavía! Dios!

Me pasé las manos sobre los ojos soñolientos, y por el pelo cama, esperando que de alguna manera me despertaba más. Es evidente que no ha funcionado, porque me dio un gran bostezo un segundo después. Maldita sea. Supongo que tendría que probar otra cosa. De pie, me rellena a mi puerta, cogiendo un suéter negro perdida en el camino. Tirar por encima de mi cabeza, y poniendo mis brazos por las mangas a medias. Caminando por las escaleras, vi que la cocina estaba completamente vacío. ¿Qué? Estaba esperando a mamá a estar allí o algo así? No, mamá no volvería. Estoy muerto para ella, y ya nadie parece dar con ella, está muerta para mí también.

Abrí el armario de encima del fregadero y sacó una taza de café, y la lata llena de café. Pero, justo cuando me estaba poniendo mis artículos en el mostrador, recordé que alguien me dijo que el té tiene más cafeína que el café hecho. Así que, después de abandonar el café de nuevo a la caja, saqué, en cambio, un paquete de té del crisantemo. Lo que solía ser el favorito de mamá.

Cuando había comido un par de piezas de pan tostado, tomé mi taza conmigo a la terraza con vistas al mar para ver el amanecer. Era hermoso ... como cualquier otra mañana había sido. Todo en él es impresionante magnificencia. Nunca se cansaba de mirarla. Los colores comenzaron a cambiar ante mis ojos, de rosas y naranjas suaves, a la más dura morados y rojos, y luego de vuelta a color de rosa. Sólo entonces a desvanecerse lentamente en nada más que el cielo azul una vez más.

Yo podría haber estado recibiendo un poco demasiado emocional, pero de alguna manera los colores y las atmósferas me recordaba a alguna parte. Un aura dorada brillante que rodea todo. ¿Dónde había visto ese tipo de lugar?

Y entonces se me ocurrió, Ciudad Twighlight. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Hayner, Pence y Olette eran tan maravilloso.¿Cómo podría? Nunca he pensado en ello antes, pero recuerdo cuando Hayner me preguntó, después de que le preguntó al respecto, cuando los visité de nuevo ", Roxas ...? Roxas ... eso suena familiar, pero no lo conozco. Es amigo tuyo? "

Yo había sentido una punzada horrible de tristeza, que yo pensé que mi corazón iba a romper en dos. Ni siquiera mis sentimientos. Eran Roxas. Debe haber sido terrible para él oír eso. ¡Qué triste debe ser, que todos tus amigos te he olvidado cuando más los necesitaba? Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera se les puede decir que estás ahí. No puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que le desgarró por dentro.

Tomando un sorbo de la última del té, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la casa. Haciendo mi camino de regreso a mi habitación después de hacer mis platos en el lavaplatos, pasé un espejo. Y, mirando más de cerca, vi que las sombras bajo los ojos se había profundizado. Me parecía gastado y cansado más allá de lo normal. Era bastante lamentable. Tal vez debería pedir o Riku Kairi al respecto, tal vez sabría qué hacer. Sin embargo, algo me llamó la atención ya que protagonizó más tiempo. Algo en la esquina de mi ojo parecía que celebró una emoción diferente, y parecía que ... tristeza.

Yo estaba sorprendido. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que la presencia de estar allí antes. Pero, como he estudiado, me di cuenta de que ese no era mi emoción. Tenía que ser Roxas. Mi corazón inmediatamente arrancó y se torció en nudos.

"¿Es solo allí ... todo por ti mismo?" Le pregunté a mi reflexión, protagonizada por ese pedazo de Roxas.

Por supuesto, no pasó nada, pero me pareció ver un destello de esperanza aparece. Sonreí, a pesar de la tristeza resonando desde lo profundo de mí, y volví a mi habitación. Echando un vistazo al reloj de mi mesita de noche, vi que lea las 6:30 , ¿qué iba a hacer? Nadie estaría despierto a estas horas de la mañana. Y además, aún cuando estaban despiertos, ¿quién era yo para llamar a las 6:30 de la mañana. Esto no tiene remedio.

Me desplomé sobre la cama, disfrutando en el hecho de que me sentía cansado, realmente cansado. Empecé a pensar que mis ojos empezaron a llegar más y más pesada cuanto más tiempo pasó, pensando en cómo mi patrón de sueño había a causa de Roxas? Quiero decir, era Roxas el que me mantiene despierto? Si hubiera estado tratando de hacer un punto?¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme?  
Tratando de mantener mis ojos abiertos sólo en lo más mínimo, murmuré, "Roxas ...?"

Entonces, yo estaba como una luz. Lo curioso fue, era que yo parecía haber despertado en un lugar diferente al de donde me había desmayado. Abrí los ojos más allá, y vi que estaba de vuelta en lo que había sido en cuando me había despertado por primera vez. Pero lo era, era que la habitación que esta cosa estaba, no tenía una sola. Tenía dos. Y, mirando a través del cristal hacia el otro lado, vi que en el otro recipiente era Roxas. Completamente solo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de color blanco, de espaldas a mí y hacia la pared interior. Mirando alrededor de mi contenedor, vi que la única salida era a reventar a través del cristal.

Bien entonces. Si eso era lo que iba a ser, entonces está bien. Di un paso atrás y tiró de mi brazo, esperando el destello cegador blanco que aparecerá cada vez que mi llave espada salió. Sin embargo, nunca llegó. No hubo flash, y cuando miré hacia abajo a mi lado, vi que estaba vacía. Eso no es posible! ¿Qué está pasando? Mirando hacia Roxas, vi que seguía mirando la otra dirección, pero él no estaba allí sentado starring en la pared más. Miré más de cerca, y vio que tenía la cabeza entre las manos, y sus hombros estaban temblando incontrolablemente.

Él estaba llorando. Mi Nadie ... estaba llorando. Sollozando a ser más como él. Pero, ¿no podría verme? Comencé a golpear los puños contra el vidrio. Eso no funcionó bien. Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. No podía oír eso? Ahora me estaba golpeando y gritando lo más fuerte que podía. Sin embargo, nada funcionaba.

"Roxas!" Grité, golpeando mis puños una y otra vez. "Roxas! ¡Por aquí!"

Fue inútil. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me despertaba cierto? Entonces, ¿cuál era el punto? ¿Me despiertas sin embargo?

Creo que empecé a flipar un poco al pensar en eso. Me empezó a dar patadas, puñetazos, gritando ... llorando. Nunca había hecho algo así antes. Actuando como un niño que lanza una rabieta. ¿Qué fue con eso? Por último, me desgastó, y en lugar de tratar de vencer mi prisión en una pulpa, puse mi cabeza contra el frío cristal, y se deslizó hacia abajo. Me quedo allí, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando a mí, cuando me pareció oír a alguien gritar en voz baja, como si viniera de detrás de un vidrio.

Cuando sentí que mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse, suspiré, mirando a la otra jaula como mi visión empezó a desdibujarse. Él me había visto. Se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Él había dado la vuelta para mirarme. Y yo apenas podía leer lo que sus labios estaban diciendo una y otra vez, "Sora Sora. Sora. Sora. ..."

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que casi ningún tiempo había pasado mientras dormía. A pesar de que se sentía como si hubiera estado soñando durante horas, me había quedado dormido sólo tres minutos. Eso no me sentía como en un sueño sin embargo. No, era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Roxas estaba tratando de decirme algo, y yo no sé lo que es. Necesito ayuda.

Levantarse de mi cama, bajé las escaleras y en la cocina. De allí me echó a correr hacia la puerta principal. Explosión a través de ella me dirigía por el camino a las arenas blancas que rodean la isla. Ir a la derecha, seguí corriendo por la playa hacia otra casa en la distancia. Casa de Kairi. Dashing hasta el césped, casi tropezando sobre sus pasos para llegar a la puerta principal.

Me tomó un momento para serenarme antes llamé a la puerta sin hacer ruido. Hubo cierta conmoción leve detrás de la puerta antes de que finalmente se abrió. Pero, cuando finalmente se abrió de nuevo, me alegré de ver a mi mejor amigo delante de mí, mirando como si ella acababa de rodar fuera de la cama.

"Mañana Kai!" Le dije alegremente, colocando mi mano detrás de mi cuello y sonriendo levemente. Ella gruñó ante mí y se alejó. Entré, cerré la puerta, y siguió el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose en la sala de estar. Ella se había derrumbado de nuevo en el sofá, frotándose los ojos y tratando de despertar. Echando un vistazo al reloj gimió ligeramente cuando vio que sólo era las 7:15 am.

"¿Qué quieres Sora?" -preguntó aturdida.

Me senté a su lado y dijo tímidamente: "Bueno, ya sabes lo que no he podido dormir desde hace un par de días ¿no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y continuó: "Um, verás, me desperté a las 3:33 de nuevo, y uh ..."

Se había despertado más, y me miraba con curiosidad. Murmuré, "La cosa es que me las arreglé para conciliar el sueño después me levanté, y tuve un sueño muy extraño. Y me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme con esto?"

"¿Qué es Sora?" ella me preguntó concernedly, colocando sus manos sobre mi propio e inclinándose más despierto.

"Tuve un sueño acerca de este ... Roxas ... bueno, tal vez no era un sueño ... porque era tan real. Es sólo que ... era tan raro, y no sé qué pensar de ella. " Yo divagaba, llegando incluso más desorientado como yo pensaba.

"No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti ..." -dijo, apretando mis manos mientras miraba a los ojos.

Pensé por un momento antes de que continuó: "¿Cree usted que se siente solo? Roxas quiero decir."

Se detuvo un momento antes de decir: "Yo no sé".

"Sé que es difícil pensar, pero ... si fueras él ... ¿estaría sola?" Le pregunté otra vez, presionando su por respuesta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí ... Me gustaría ser".

"Y, ¿crees que te gustaría probar todo lo posible para conseguir a alguien a notar cierto? Aunque no necesariamente podría oír?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, mirándome a los ojos concernedly y preguntando, "¿Crees que Roxas está tratando de decirte algo?"

"Sí ... y no de la mejor manera tampoco." Me susurró, poniéndose de pie y caminando delante de ella como yo pensaba. "Ha Namine ... hecho nada para llamar tu atención?"

"No. Nada de lo que he visto de todos modos. ¿Por qué?" -preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie también.

Caminé más antes de decir cualquier cosa, "No lo sé. Realmente no lo hacen."

"Bueno ... tal vez debería pedir Roxas. ¿Se puede contactar con él?"

Pensé por un momento y luego dijo, "yo podría ser capaz de hacerlo. Puede que no funcione, pero lo intentaré. Kai Gracias ... has estado genial."

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse, empecé a regresar a la puerta, concentrándose en tratar de encontrar una manera de hablar con él. Espero que mi plan funcionaría. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a unos pasos, oí su voz detrás de pequeño me pregunta tentativamente, "¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?"

Volviendo a mi alrededor, la miró, vestido sólo con un pijama y respondió: "Gracias ... pero, creo que voy a pasar. See ya ..."

Roxas POV:

¿De verdad sólo ver Sora? Fue finalmente volviendo loco en este lugar? O, si hubiera conseguido por fin Sora aquí? Trabajo muy duro para acumular energía suficiente para convocarlo aquí costó mucho. Yo ni siquiera lo note. Pensé que el hechizo no había funcionado, así que me puso mala cara, y finalmente sentí que me soltó. Empecé a llorar, y las lágrimas se convirtieron en torrentes de agua caen por mi cara, sin detenerse nunca. Y durante mucho tiempo me estremecí y lloré solo. Fue entonces cuando me pareció oír algo detrás de mí. Pero, pensé que era sólo mi imaginación. Entonces lo oyó de nuevo. Un golpeteo suave. ¿No era yo solo, aunque? ¡Espera! Debe haber funcionado. Se acaba de tener un tiempo de reacción retardado! El ruido se detuvo, y cuando me di la vuelta, vi a mi gran sorpresa, Sora. Piso en el suelo, con cara de agotado, débil y casi listo para desmayarse.

Pero tenía que verme!

Sólo había un problema. El hechizo estaba tomando su pago por traerlo aquí y minando me de mi energía. Yo sólo era capaz de mirarlo a la cara en mis manos y las rodillas, pero aún así era suficiente para golpear y gritar lo más fuerte que podía.

"SORA! SORA!" Grité, golpeando mis puños pesados sobre el vidrio.

Fue entonces cuando su cabeza se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, y actuó a través de los ojos entrecerrados. Nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente se desmayó, y desapareció. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y yo podía sentir mis brazos y piernas empiezan a temblar por el esfuerzo de mantenerme arriba. Me sonrió y cerró los ojos. Yo apenas si sentía que mi cuerpo caer al suelo, estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse. Me había visto! Y tal vez, no era tan densa que no iba a ser capaz de entender lo que estaba tratando muy duro decirle.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, me di cuenta de que no había dormido durante tanto tiempo. Nunca sé qué hora es en verdad, pero creo que sólo había dormido durante una hora más o menos. Empujando a mí mismo, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosamente. Me senté rápidamente y puse mi cabeza contra el frío cristal. Casi me caigo dormido de nuevo, pero entonces, me tiró de mi ensueño por una voz suave.  
"Roxas ...?" se preguntó tímidamente.

¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo?! ¿De verdad la manera de hablar conmigo?

"Sora?" Le pregunté emocionado.

"Roxas? Can you hear me?" -le preguntó un poco más fuerte.

"Oh ... je. Stupid. Claro que no sería capaz de escucharme", y como después pensé que murmuró con amargura: "... Nunca pude ..."

Él repitió mi nombre por un tiempo, pero, una vez que me di cuenta de que no iba a responder, hizo lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba que iba a hacer. En lugar de parar sus llamamientos inútiles para mí, en su lugar comenzó a hablar a mí a pesar de la pérdida, en parte, la traducción de todo.

"A pesar de que podría no ser capaz de escucharme ahora mismo Roxas, sólo quería que supieras que ... lo siento."

Yo estaba sorprendido. Este no era el Sora que he llegado a conocer. Pensé que Sora era amable con todo el mundo, pero las personas poco olvidado, no alguien que se preocupa por todos. Por alguna razón, yo podía sentir mi corazón en mi pecho comienza a latir un poco más fuerte contra mis costillas.

"Nunca pensé dos veces acerca de la única persona que me ha hecho vivir, y por eso quería darte las gracias." dijo en voz baja.

Estas palabras fueron tocando cada una de las cadenas de mi corazón. Incluso me sentí un par de lágrimas y en la esquina de mis ojos. Yo les cerraron y sentí las gotas pequeñas corren por mis mejillas, y luego desaparecen, dejando un frío punzante en mi cara.

"De nada ... Sora ..." Le susurré, concentrándose tan duro como me fuera posible la retransmisión en esto a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora POV:

Después de que me había ido a casa de Kairi, que había intentado ponerse en contacto con Roxas. No era muy eficaz, pero valía la pena intentarlo. No esperaba que hablara de nuevo, me alegro de que tengo que fuera de mi pecho ... más o que algún día, él sería capaz de escucharme. Y por alguna razón, me pareció oír su vocecita decir: "De nada ... Sora ..." Pero, tal vez eso era sólo yo esperaba.

Caminando por la playa en la isla de destino después de haber remado más en el barco siempre se las arreglaba para calmarme. Era tan relajante, y serina. El cielo azul estaba salpicado de nubes, las aguas estaban en calma, y la ligera brisa agitaba el pelo mientras yo estaba mirando a través del océano. Echaba de menos este lugar cuando yo no estaba. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que Riku y yo habíamos ido por la puerta a la luz. Cuando mi cabeza había estallado fuera del agua, y vi a mi casa a lo lejos, yo estaba tan emocionado.

Sentado en la arena, dejé escapar un gran suspiro. Me sentí como si hubiera algo que falta. Algo se había quitado, pero no pude poner lo que podría ser. Era una sensación inquietante. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente vagara hasta que no pensé má segunda vez aquel día milagroso, me había quedado dormido. Yo soñaba con el día en que Roxas y yo había conocido. Su sonrisa era tan cálida, y yo no podía apartar los ojos de él. Era bastante extraño.

Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me dijo, me quedé hacia arriba y trató de hacer que se vea como si estuviera escuchando. Luego, desapareció. No he visto ni sabido nada de él desde entonces. Pero, en mi sueño, era diferente. Él no desapareció, se acercó a mí y me sonrió de nuevo. Una sonrisa que nunca he olvidado. Entonces, él me agarró la mano y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, cerrando los ojos.

No vi lo que pasó después embargo. En ese momento se oyó un chapoteo enorme de agua salada del mar que se metió en la boca y nariz, espasmos me de mi sueño. Tosí y balbuceó, mirando con furia. Me di cuenta entonces, que la marea había subido y se había oscurecido. Eso quiere decir que dormí ... desde las 9:00 de la mañana, a la hora que era ahora. Y lo que parecía ser muy tarde.

Me senté y traté de sacudir algo de la arena que se había pegado a la cara y la ropa. Sin embargo, me detuve en medio golpe, cuando de repente la luz se extinguió. El corazón me dio un vuelco mientras trataba frenéticamente de encontrar lo que pasó.Justo en ese momento, miré hacia arriba y vi que la luna que había flotando en el cielo hace un momento, no estaba allí.Echando un vistazo más de cerca, me di cuenta de que no se había caído de su lugar en el cielo, sino que había sido luna estaba teniendo un eclipse. Lo raro fue que no era un eclipse ordinario mirando. No, a pesar de que la luna fue bloqueado de la vista, no había aura azul alrededor de donde debería haber estado.

"¿Pero qué ...?" -Pregunté, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el agua comenzó a brillar azul brillante. Era casi cegadora. Tiré mis brazos para protegerse los ojos.  
La luz empezó a apagarse poco, sin embargo. Y, poniendo mis brazos ligeramente hacia abajo, vi que el agua no estaba tranquilo ya. Las olas chocando uno contra otro, y el desplome en la arena. Tirar mi brazo, me llamó mi llave espada y se preparó para lo que iba a suceder. Pero, antes de que pudiera prepararse adecuadamente, sentí una sensación ardiente sobre mi cuerpo.

"Ahhhh!" Lloré, cayendo de nuevo en la arena. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Apenas podía moverme porque el dolor se intensificó. Los puntos negros salpicados mi visión, y un sudor frío florecido en mi cuello. Y justo cuando pensaba que me iba a desmayar, el dolor desapareció. Siendo reemplazado no por un sentimiento de nostalgia caliente. De repente, el dolor regresó y una luz azul salió disparado de mi pecho, arqueándose hacia el cielo y caer justo en el agua.

Jadeando y sibilancias, me las arreglé para levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia el océano. El agua se iban desvaneciendo con el tiempo, todo lo que es salvo por un punto brillante azul no muy lejos de la costa. Una vez que había recuperado la sensibilidad en mis piernas me decidí a ir a investigar. Yo con voz temblorosa me puse de pie y se dirigió hacia el agua.

Vadeando a través de las aguas poco profundas, me esforcé por conseguir una mejor visión de lo que brilla intensamente en el agua justo por delante. Parecía que había algo flotando en medio de la masa brillante también. Casi como ... una persona. Oh, Dios mío! Alguien fue golpeado por lo que salió de mí, y ahora se está ahogando?! ¿Qué más podría pasar?! Me sumergí en sin otro pensamiento y empezó a nadar a toda prisa a la persona pobre.

A medida que me acercaba, empecé a ver más y más de él, y lo que vi me asustó. No estaban ahogando. No estaban en peligro en absoluto. El resplandor azul a su alrededor, estaba manteniendo con vida. Y no era cualquier resplandor azul ordinario tampoco. Se veía como una burbuja gigante que envuelve al niño acurrucado en su interior, que lo mantenía vivo. Lo malo fue que la burbuja fue disminuyendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y respiró el muchacho. La otra cosa mala era que la burbuja estaba a unos seis metros bajo el agua. Yo tendría que nadar tan lejos hacia abajo y luego hacia atrás hasta que, con el peso extra.

Mierda. Esto era malo. Miré hacia abajo debajo de mí mismo, y tomó en respiraciones profundas. Y justo antes de que yo sumergido, recé con todas mis fuerzas que el niño estaría bien cuando llegara a él. El agua estaba helada, y tan pronto como mi cabeza estaba completamente bajo, se sentía como agujas y alfileres estaban por todas partes. Pero, me empujó a eso, y puse mi mente a la tarea en cuestión. Estaba demasiado oscuro, lo único que llenaba mi visión de ser el resplandor azul. Al poco tiempo, lo había hecho por él, y ahora me preguntaba qué tenía que hacer. Debería aparecer su apoyo a la vida y lo arrastran a la superficie tan rápido como me fuera posible? Si lo dejo aquí por ahora y conseguir ayuda? ¿Qué debo hacer?!

Si pensara por más tiempo, sin embargo, yo no tendría ningún aire para volver a la superficie. Así que, actuando en un impulso, llegué a mi mano, y métela a través de la burbuja. Su piel fina se rompió tan pronto como la tocó, y estalló en un millar de pequeños orbes azules que brillan intensamente. Rodeando el chico y yo en luz de las estrellas bajo el agua. Casi me olvidé de tener que respirar. Era tan hermosa. Entonces me recordaba. El chico se había desarrollado fuera de su posición acurrucada, y ahora estaba flotando angelicalmente delante de mí. Casi me ahogo aunque cuando vi que no llevaba nada de ropa. Pero, yo mismo compuso y nadó rápidamente hacia él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Estaba bastante. Por lo que pude ver de todos modos. Estaba pálido también. Era como si el brillo de la burbuja azul a la izquierda, y fue reemplazado por uno blanco celestial. No podía pensar en él aunque ahora. Tenía que concentrarse en conseguir lo entregó por aire. Patear con furia, nadaba nuestro camino lentamente a la superficie, y justo cuando pensaba que me iba a tomar una profunda bocanada de agua, mi cabeza estalló. Jadeando, me las arreglé para mantener tanto de nuestras cabezas por encima de la superficie mientras nadaba de vuelta a la playa. Cuando entré en las aguas poco profundas, lo izaron hasta el chico y lo arrastró a través del agua, y hasta a la playa. Allí lo puso con cuidado sobre la arena.

Todavía era de noche de la ausencia de la luna, así que no podía ver bien a quien yo había guardado. Entonces vi que no estaba respirando. Mierda. Inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, rápidamente me puse mis labios sobre los de él y sopló en su boca. Cuando se alejaba, sentí que mis labios ligeramente hormigueo, y completamente espaciado en el CPR puse mis dedos sobre mis labios. No tuve que hacer la RCP más, gracias a Dios, porque el muchacho balbuceó un poco por debajo de mí, el agua goteando por las comisuras de su boca. Mirando hacia atrás hacia él, vi que se había abierto los ojos un poco y fue protagonizada por la derecha de nuevo a mí.

Y justo en ese momento la luna decidió revelarse y se bañan los dos de nosotros en la luz. Sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría cuando me vio con claridad. Su pelo rubio pegado a su cara un poco, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Oh mi Dios.

Roxas. Roxas se encuentran por debajo de mí, desnudo por completo, y la sonrisa. Me quedé sin habla, pero a pesar de la situación, me devolvió la sonrisa. Luego dijo en voz baja, "Sora ... es bueno verte."

Y luego se desmayó, sus ojos revoloteando cerrado. Me susurró: "Me alegro de verte también ..."

Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tengo una persona desnuda, inconsciente tendido debajo de mí. ¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a hacer. Bueno, creo que yo debería cubrir.

Me puse de pie, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y me quité la camisa. Y por lo limpiamente en la parte superior de sus partes privadas, continué para reflexionar. Pensando que debía ser frío, me apresuré a lo recogió estilo nupcial, y procedió a tomar el relevo a la pequeña choza en la orilla. Patear la puerta, miré a mi alrededor, y vio una manta andrajosa arrugado en un rincón de la habitación. Configuración de él con suavidad, me tomé la manta y la colocó encima de él en voz baja. Ya por el fuego. Me puse de pie y salió de la cabaña, mirando a su alrededor para un poco de leña seca. Encontrar algunos, se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña. Temblando cuando abrí la puerta, me puse la madera en el suelo por Roxas. El pedernal se guardaba en una caja de madera vieja al lado de la puerta, así que conseguir una llama empezado no sería demasiado duro. Pronto tuve un buen fuego y me senté al lado de Roxas.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo fue Roxas fuera de mi cuerpo? ¿Era ese eclipse raro?

Miré hacia abajo a Roxas, su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente mientras soñaba pacíficamente. Esto es bueno. Menos mal que él está fuera, en el mundo. Se lo merece. Él fue quien me salvó después de todo. Sí, este es definitivamente bueno.

Mis ojos comenzaron a caer como la sala creció más y más caliente, y pronto me encontré al lado del chico que acababa de salvar. Lo último que vi antes de que me dejé sucumbir a la oscuridad, era Roxas sonriente en su sueño. Sonreí también, pensando: 'Esto no es bueno, es maravilloso. " .

Roxas POV:

Vamos Rox, es hora de despertar de su sueño. Había sido tan bueno. Tuve un sueño que todos de un repentino yo estaba en el dolor, un dolor insoportable, y luego se levantó, para luego ser reemplazado por una sensación de calor. Entonces fue como si estuviera siendo arrancado de mi piel. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en alza. Muy por encima de un mar brillante azul del fuego. Pensé que había muerto por un momento. Fue hermoso. Exactamente como lo que el cielo debe ser. Y luego, yo no estaba volando tranquilamente. En su lugar, se precipitaba hacia el fuego líquido que creía que era el cielo.

Si yo hubiera sido un error? ¿No era el cielo, pero ... el infierno? Era un lugar tan dulce amargo. Te conduce en la dirección de la gracia y de la gloria eterna, sólo para que le lanza con dureza a la realización de la condenación eterna. Y, no me sentía asustado como yo pensaba que iba a ser. No, al contrario, me sentí un comunicado. Yo estaba siendo limpiado de mis pecados, y todas mis malas acciones. Yo sería un hombre nuevo. Cerré los ojos y me sonrió a mí mismo como el agua apareció más cerca y más cerca.

De pronto sentí la presión asfixiante de las aguas circundantes mí, y empecé a sentir pánico. Pero, en ese momento sentí el aire envolverse alrededor de mí en un abrazo frío. Podía respirar de nuevo. Al abrir los ojos de una grieta, vi que había una burbuja gigante me rodearon, me encierra en un refugio seguro. Entretenerse en una bola, me esperó. Para lo que no estaba seguro de en ese entonces. Sólo sabía que alguien vendría a buscarme.

Y, por supuesto, vi la silueta de una sombra de buceo bajo la superficie del agua por encima de mí, y nadar con gracia a mí. Era una lástima que sólo podía mantener mis ojos abiertos sólo un poquito, pero lo que deduje de mi impresión de él, era que él era joven, tal vez alrededor de mi edad, y él era un chico. Realmente no pude ver mucho de él. Cuando llegó al lugar que estaba flotando en, vaciló, flotando serenamente delante de la burbuja. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse pesado, y lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue su mano extendida hacia adelante tentativamente.

Todo lo que podía ver era negro. Estaba flotando en el agua de nuevo, pero no había ninguna burbuja, ningún chico misterioso, nada. Si hubiera muerto por fin? Era tan ... vacía aquí. ¿Era realmente las grandes llanuras que todo el mundo siempre habla?No parecía así. Completamente solo, flotando por toda la eternidad no sonaba demasiado atractivo.

Mi estancia allí fue de corta duración sin embargo. Mis labios comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, y justo antes de que yo estaba a punto de correr la mano por ellos, me arrancó de mi cielo. De repente, estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, tumbado en la playa. Tos con agua salada del mar, abrí los ojos por completo, para contemplar a la persona que me había salvado. Y actuó de nuevo. En ese momento, la luna decidió desenmascarar a sí mismo para darme una mejor vista de mi salvador. Sus ojos azules eran lo que captó mi atención. Me han memorizado. Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era la íe, y entre dientes, "Sora ... es bueno verte."

Era extraño cuando de repente sentí el peso de sueño finalmente desplomarse sobre mí. Mis ojos se cerraron, y todo mi cuerpo creció cojera. Pero, eso no le impidió responder a mí.

"Me alegro de verte también ..." -susurró-.

Entonces, no era negro otra vez, y no pensé más. Así es como mi sueño perfecto acabado. Recuerdo que me sentía tan increíblemente feliz el momento en que me di cuenta que no era una parte de Sora más. Yo había sido gratis. Por una vez en mi vida, yo había sido tranquilo. Tuve un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, es hora de despertar ahora.

Apoyando a mí mismo en mis codos, me di cuenta de eso, yo no estaba en el mismo lugar por lo general fue cuando me desperté. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y me di cuenta, con sorpresa total, que estaba en la isla que había estado soñando.

No había sido un sueño.

Mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, vi que había alguien en esta pequeña cabaña conmigo. Sora no mentir, sino dos metros de distancia, cómodamente ubicado en una pequeña bola. Se había iniciado un incendio, y es por eso que estaba tan de ponerse de pie, me enteré de que la manta mentira precariamente por encima de mí, era en realidad proteger a mi estatura desnudo. Antes de levantarse de nuevo, me envolvió la manta alrededor de mi mitad inferior, y me dirigí hacia la puerta que conducía fuera. Y, empujándola ligeramente abierta, me pareció que el sol se asoma en el horizonte. Causar un tono rosa a sonrojarse por el cielo.

Pisando con cuidado fuera de la cabaña caliente, me dirigí hacia el agua. Cuando puse mis pies adentro, lejos calmó los sentimientos asustados, ansiosos de que estaba recibiendo. Cerré los ojos y recordé otra vez lo que había pasado y le sonrió.Lo que más me gusta de lo que sucedió, fue que la primera sensación que tuve cuando me desperté, era la de ser feliz.

"Entonces, te sientes mejor, entonces?"

Me volví rápidamente y vio que Sora había despertado, y ahora se pasea alegremente hacia donde yo estaba. Él se detuvo a mi lado y sonrió como siempre lo hace. Excepto, que parecía un poco, no sé, nervioso. Como si se convertiría en un monstruo estragos si permanecía allí por más tiempo. Me sentí un poco nervioso a mí mismo en realidad, y después de permanecer en silencio torpe me habló.

"Es hermoso ..."

Me sonrojé mientras miraba hacia arriba para mirarme sonriendo y luego de nuevo a la escena. Pero, en lugar de burlarse de ese comentario, murmuró: "Claro está".

Cuando dijo eso, me sentí extraño aleteo en el pecho. Se sentía como una bandada de pájaros toman vuelo. Robo de un rápido vistazo a Sora de nuevo sólo lo hizo revolotear más. Él se ruborizó un poco, así, y tenía una expresión preguntándose sobre su rostro. Entonces me decidí a hablar de nuevo, para desviar esta torpeza.

"¿Qué ... qué crees que pasó?"

Se volvió hacia mí lentamente, todas las pruebas de un rubor ha ido, y él murmuró angustiado: "No lo sé ..."

Eso fue estúpido. No es como que no lo haría hasta el anti en la escala de incomodidad. Pero, entonces él habló de nuevo, sonando un poco más entusiasta: "Podríamos ir a preguntarle a Merlín! Definitivamente voy a saber lo que está pasando".

"Está bien si quieres-" me dijo, también entusiasta. Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar, se había enganchado ya en mi brazo y me arrastraba lejos de regreso hacia la cabaña.  
Cuando llegamos dentro, él apagó las brasas rojas en el fuego con un cubo de agua de emergencia escondido fuera de la puerta, me agarró del brazo otra vez y tiró de mí hacia fuera en su honor. Ahora estábamos corriendo por la playa hacia un pequeño muelle que se extendía un poco retirado hacia el océano. Estacionado había un bote de remos, y la escalada en, le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Me aseguré de que estaba cubierto al caer a su lado, y tan pronto como se resolvió, nos fuimos de nuevo.

Finalmente me gritó: "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Bueno, primero que nada, tenemos que ir a mi casa para conseguir algo de ropa. Y luego vamos a entrar en el barco e ir a gummi Hollow Bastion. Allí, podemos hacer frente a Merlín y le pregunto qué está pasando." dijo emocionado.

Me sonrió ampliamente y dijo: "Está bien."

Cuando llegamos a la parte continental, Sora y empatado saltó del barco al lado de las otras en el muelle. Luego, extendiendo la mano, le agarró la mía y me ayudó a salir. Y cuando yo había conseguido los dos pies firmemente en el suelo, me tiró de nuevo y nos fuimos. Volando por la playa hacia un grupo de casas junto al mar. El más cercano, se volvió hacia, y lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy en su casa a la ligera con aire acondicionado.

"Está bien, te voy a encontrar algo de ropa para vestir. Ya vuelvo!" -gritó, saltando por las escaleras. "¡Oh! ¡Ponte cómodo!"

Miré a mi alrededor, teniendo en mi entorno. Yo estaba de pie junto a la puerta de nuevo en su cocina. Era pintoresco. Tenía una sensación cálida bienvenida que me alegré por. Estar en este lugar extraño era un poco agobiante. Me acerqué al mostrador y vio una manzana sentado precariamente en la cima de una variedad de otras frutas. Se veía tan bien, y me di cuenta de lo hambriento que en realidad era. Lo recogió con delicadeza, que tomé en lo perfecto, suculento que era. Es piel carmesí sonrojo furiosamente, esperando su beso.

Poco a poco, me dio un mordisco, disfrutando cada pedacito de ella como los jugos encontré con mi lengua. Y, en cuanto me interceptó cada parte comestible de la fruta, pasé el resto de la taza, mi despertar estómago como un león. Rugió como me tomé más y más comida, y sólo cuando había una pera que queda en el fondo del recipiente lo quieten. Recogiendo el tratamiento suculento, coloqué éste a mis labios. Al abrirlos un poco, me dio un pequeño mordisco. Un poco de los jugos es que corrían por mi barbilla.

Tomar la fruta lejos de borrar de mi boca, me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. La sombra se echó por la puerta trasera era el de un hombre, y cuando miré hacia arriba para ver quién era, yo casi dejó caer la fruta. El mejor amigo de Sora estaba, mirándome aturdido, y tras él, otro de sus mejores amigos. Una joven. Ella también fue protagonista en mí paralizado, y sólo miró hacia otro lado cuando el estruendo de pisadas venía de la escalera.

Ambos volvieron la cabeza bruscamente en dirección a la voz de Sora cuando salía de la esquina, "Te tengo algo de ropa, Rox. Espero que todo irá bien."

Tal vez no sea lo más bonito que decir en este momento, pero la cara de Sora no tenía precio. Tan pronto como vio a sus amigos, la ropa cayó de sus manos y cayó al suelo con un crujido leve. Sus expresiones faciales consistían en shock, horror y vergüenza. Y tan pronto como se encontró de nuevo la voz tartamudeó, "R-Riku! Kairi! Yo-Ello n-no es lo que ll-parece! Me s-lo juro!"

"Oh, por supuesto Sora!" Riku dijo sarcásticamente, caminando hacia donde yo estaba, poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros."¿Quieres decir que no has hecho nada a este chico guapo buscando, ¿verdad?"

"¿QUÉ?" Sora chirriaba.

Yo estaba congelada. Tenía el brazo musculoso de Riku cubierto sobre mis hombros, y yo había Kairi buscando entre Sora y yo como si fuera un monstruo de feria. Entonces, sentí algo corriendo bajo mi barbilla, haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente. Mirando hacia abajo, vi que otra parte de Riku había empezado a avivar mi cara. Subiendo a mi mejilla, él rozó ligeramente, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de aire para darme escalofríos.

"Oh ¡Basta Riku! Lo estás asustando!" Kairi le gritó exasperado.

Riku renunció a su poder sobre mi y se volvió a Kairi diciendo: "Oh, vamos! Sólo digo hola!"

"Deja eso! Sólo porque usted salió y les dijo a todos que eres gay, no quiere decir que se puede colgar sobre cada chico lindo verte!" ella dijo otra vez, dándole una mirada que podría derretir la piel. "No todo el mundo cree que eres la cosa más atractiva para recorrer el planeta!"

Pensé que me iba a desmayar. Pensé que sólo estaba jugando conmigo, ya sabes, enloquecer al chico nuevo. Pero, en realidad estaba coqueteando conmigo. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar mientras veía a los tres hablando de lo que pasó. Lo malo de pie en medio de la cocina, sin ropa, era que mi visión estaba empezando a ir manchada y borrosa. Intenté decir algo, pero yo no salía de voz de Kairi.

Por último, me acabo de dar en la oscuridad y se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora POV:

Se tomó un momento para los tres de nosotros para darse cuenta de que Roxas se había desmayado. Nosotros seguimos discutiendo sobre lo que había estado haciendo con él antes de que se dio la vuelta. Kairi pensó que yo había hecho por fin algo acerca de ser gay como Riku, Riku pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mismo, y yo estaba tratando de contar la historia. Pero, de repente oí un ruido sordo provienen de más por el contador. Yo seguía gritando, y luego me interrumpió, volviendo rápidamente al lugar donde había estado de pie. Él no estaba allí. Kairi y Riku miró y vio también, así que todos corrieron hacia el lugar donde yacía en el suelo.

Me arrodillé junto a él, y levantó la cabeza. Él se veía bien, pero todavía le gritó: "Roxas! Roxas! ¡Despierta!"

"Sora ... él está bien, probablemente sólo se desmayó por el estrés. ¿Qué pasó antes de llegar aquí de todos modos?" Kairi preguntó colocando su mano en mi hombro.

"Aquí, lo voy a conseguir Sora. Sólo tienes que decirnos qué demonios está pasando." Riku dijo, recogiendo Roxas, y de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Cuando habíamos llegado Roxas en la cama, les dije que todo el asunto, tratando de no dejar de lado ningún detalle. Ellos se sorprendieron.

"¿Es eso realmente lo que pasó?" Riku pregunté estúpidamente.

Me miró y dijo con sarcasmo: "No, me acabo de inventar esa historia ridícula. Roxas es sólo una puta que me recogió. ¡Vamos!"

"Está bien, está bien!" -gritó, levantando las manos en el aire y mirando a Roxas situadas tranquilamente en la cama.

"Escucha, voy a hablar con ustedes más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Estoy un poco cansado". Le dije tratando de no sonar demasiado desesperado por conseguir que se vayan.

Ellos asintieron y se fue, cerrando la puerta de mi dormitorio en silencio. Dando la vuelta miré a Roxas, su esbelta figura acostada con gracia por encima de mis sábanas. El sol a todo volumen a través de mi ventana le iluminaba, haciendo que parezca como si fuera un ser celestial, y no es mi don nadie. Traslado a su lado, me senté. Era muy bonita. El aumento de la mano de forma espontánea, lo coloqué en sus cabellos rubios dorados. Recuerdo cuando estaba de pie en la playa no hace mucho tiempo. Su cabello suave corriendo por mis dedos sentían extrañamente tranquilizador. Cerré los ojos y me sentí ceder a las tentaciones.

Espera. ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Me pregunté a mí mismo, saltando de la cama y protagonizada horrorizado al chico inconsciente.

Necesitaba escapar, antes de que hiciera algo más con él mientras estaba inconsciente. Dirigiéndose a mi ventana, me tiró de ella se abren para revelar una escalera subiendo a la azotea. Subiendo por la ventana a la escalera, comencé a hacer mi camino a la azotea, donde el cielo azul brillaba hermosamente. La brisa de la mañana todavía se aferran al salir el sol cada vez más alto. Mentira, yo puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y pensé en todo lo que había sucedido.

Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior? ¿Cómo en el mundo era Roxas en mi habitación y no en mi cabeza nunca más? ¿Cuál era esa sensación extraña que tenía en ese momento? Fue I. .. Yo estaba como Riku? ¿Acabo de tener sentimientos por Roxas?

Yo no lo sabía. Cerrando mis ojos, traté de tomar mi mente de él, pero lo único que podía ver era la cara sonriente protagonizada de nuevo a mí a través de la oscuridad. Gahh! Esto es desesperante! De pie, hice mi camino de regreso por la escalera y en el dormitorio, una vez más. Vi que Roxas seguía durmiendo, soñando no pacíficamente, pero ahora nerviosamente. El sudor florecido en la frente y murmuró incoherentemente.

Yo no podía ayudarme a mí mismo. Antes de darme cuenta, me había sentado de nuevo a su lado y le acariciaba el costado de su cara suavemente mientras canturreaba: "Shhhhh. Está bien. No te preocupes. Shhhhh".

"No. .. no ... no solo no ... otra vez! Sora! Sora! SORA!" -gritó, sacudiendo para arriba de repente, y mirando a su alrededor salvajemente.

Una vez que él me vio, se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí, y rompió a llorar. Me senté aturdida por un tenía un llanto, mitad niño desnudo, llorando en mis hombros. Mi corazón se agitó ligeramente al sentir su apretón apriete en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y su cuerpo se acercó más a mí. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿De verdad ... te gusta? La colocación de mis propios brazos alrededor de él, tiró de él hacia el abrazo más apretado, arrullando suavemente al oído, y acariciando su cabello. Pronto, él se había establecido y ahora estaba sentado nerviosamente en mis brazos.

"Sora ... Estoy tan contenta de verte ... eso es todo ..." -susurró, acurrucándose más cerca de mi pecho.

Sin palabras, una vez más, lo único que podía hacer era palmaditas en la espalda y pasar mis dedos por el pelo. Su respiración se hizo aún una vez más, y mirando hacia abajo, vi que se había quedado dormido. Bueno. La colocación de él en la cama de nuevo, me puse de pie y se alejó lentamente. Al verlo como me dirigí lentamente hacia la puerta de la sala. Copia de seguridad fuera, lo hice fuera de la vista de él. Pero, sin él, sentí una especie de diluvio vacío dentro de mí. Y, cuando llegué a una mano hasta sentir mi cara, se quemó un poco en mis dedos. Estaba sonrojada.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Corriendo por las escaleras, me dirigí al teléfono, marcó a toda prisa, y esperó con impaciencia a Riku a recoger.

"¿Hola?" -le preguntó con indiferencia.

"Riku ... tengo que preguntarte algo ... personal. Es Kairi con usted?"

"No. .. lo que es Sora? ¿Pasa algo?" -preguntó sonando más urgente.

Sólo se rió con tristeza: "Eso es todo, no sé qué hay de malo en mí. Desde Roxas apareció, he estado teniendo estos sentimientos extraños. Y, ahora, me sonrojo después estuve con él!" Yo dije, sonando cada vez más histérica como mi historia continuó.

"Así que ...?"

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes ... que eras ... gay?"

Silencio. No habló durante unos instantes, y luego dijo en voz baja: "Si es el adecuado para usted, entonces usted sabe en el fondo. Hablamos más tarde Sora!"

Se oyó un clic, y Riku ya no estaba allí. "¿Hola? ¿Hola?" Le pregunté desesperadamente.

Mierda. Eso no era lo que yo estaba buscando. Yo caminaba hacia una silla vacía, y cayó sobre él, poniendo las piernas en la mesa mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás. ¿Qué quería decir, si es adecuado para usted, entonces usted sabe en el fondo ...?Ugh! Necesito más que eso! Criar a un lado, me pasó por encima de los ojos y se frotó ligeramente para tratar de obtener el estrés. No funcionó, por supuesto. Pero, me dejó más tranquilo. Bueno, no usar aquí sentado.

Se levantó pesadamente, me dirigí a la cocina, y tan pronto como vi la comida mentira precariamente alrededor, me di cuenta de lo hambriento que era en realidad. Mi estómago encogido inmediatamente, y casi se dobló. Pero, yo me dirigí a un armario cercano, la abrió, sacó algo y lo colocó sobre el mostrador. Luego, se inclinó, sacó un bote de debajo, y lo llenó de agua. Si lo coloca en la estufa, esperé con impaciencia a que el agua hierva. Y una vez que lo he añadido dos tres puñados de lo que yo había sacado. Muy pronto, la habitación se llenó del aroma de varias hierbas que había añadido también. Acababa de cumplir el calor fuera a derramar mi brebaje cuando le oí bajar las escaleras.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Roxas había conseguido una copia de seguridad, y estaba olfateando el aire. Me vio y sonrió, y luego preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Um ..." Empecé. A decir verdad, yo en realidad no tienen un nombre para él. Es algo que me acuerdo de mi mamá haciendo cuando ella era todavía alrededor. "Sólo fideos".

"Huele bien. ¿Me das un poco?" -preguntó, con los ojos cada vez más amplio y lleno de esperanza.

Me sonrió, y dejó mi mezcla en un colador en el fregadero. "Por supuesto".

Dividí el conglomerado de cosas en dos porciones iguales. Dando un Roxas, vi que él saboreó el olor antes de que él cavó pulg Y, aun antes de sentarme a comer solo, el plato estaba casi vacío. Yo no era diferente. La inhalación que lo pondría a la la comieron. Pero, lo bueno fue que no tenía hambre. Ahora estaba contento lleno a rebosar.

"Tú eras demasiado hambriento, entonces?" Roxas preguntó, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y protagonizada por encima de mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y preguntó: "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si. Gracias."

Nos sonrieron el uno al otro, protagonizado en los ojos del otro. Pero, parpadeó y se volvió, sintiendo mi cara se pone roja ardiente y brillante. Mirando por encima de Roxas, vi que había empezado a enrojecer también, pero él no había apartado la mirada. Se sentó starring en mí, con los ojos medio entornados y resplandeciente. Aparté la vista rápidamente y sentí que mi cara de color rojo más brillante. Me aclaré la garganta y se levantó, tratando desesperadamente de no mirar por encima de él.

"U-um, voy a conseguir tu ropa ahora mismo!" Casi me gritó, corriendo por las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Mi corazón latía tan rápido. Me pareció que estaba a punto de estallar en mi pecho. Era esto lo que Riku había estado hablando?

_... Si es adecuado para usted, entonces usted sabe en el fondo ..._

Debo estar soñando! Esto no puede ser real! Me pellizqué el brazo un poco, pero todo lo que pasó fue un dolor agudo. Yo no se despertó, todavía estaba aquí. Oh hombre. Es cierto. Soy gay.

Roxas POV:

¿Qué fue todo eso te arrastras! Me gritó mentalmente a mí mismo. Probablemente piensa que tu algún violador gay ahora! Así se hace. La persona que fue su primer amigo te odia ahora. Jesús. Levantándose de la silla, me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación. Apuesto a que él se escapó, para ir a buscar a la policía o algo así. Lo puedo ver ahora:

"Estás bajo arresto por el intento de violación de esta joven inocente." el oficial de policía iba a decir.

"No, yo no hice nada! Que no iba a hacer nada! ¡Alto!" Grité, luchando contra el hombre corpulento llevarme a la cárcel.

Dios. ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? Tal vez debería huir como él. Ese sería el camino más fácil. ¿Por qué no puedo mover mis piernas? De pie junto a la puerta, empecé a preguntarme, ¿verdad huir porque en sí mismo, y no a mí? Había estado sonrojándose también, así que no era sólo yo. ¿Podría ser que ...

"Roxas ...?" He oído decir a alguien detrás de mí.

Al darse la vuelta rápidamente, vi que Sora estaba en la puerta, mirando nervioso mientras sostenía un montón de ropa. Él continuó, dando un paso hacia mí, "Here. Probablemente debería poner esto adelante".

Ahora estaba de pie directamente delante de mí, todavía no me mira a los ojos, pero me entregó la ropa en la mano, me llevó a la altura y trató de decir algo como "gracias" o "te lo agradezco", pero lo único que salió fue una especie de gruñido. Al pasar por él, hice mi camino arriba. Una vez que estaba en el claro, sin embargo, casi me caí. Me temblaban las piernas, y yo apenas podía respirar.

No me odio! Debo estar soñando, o tenemos que ir hacia algo. Sonriendo, me cambié rápidamente y se dirigió de vuelta a donde Sora estaba sentado con la cabeza en el periódico. Miró hacia arriba, aunque cuando me oyó entrar, y se sonrojó cuando me vio. A continuación, pasó la página que estaba leyendo hacia mí, y vi una rueda de la fortuna gigante.

"Um ... Riku acaba de llamar y me preguntó si quería unirse a él y Kairi en el carnaval. ¿Te gustaría ir?" -le preguntó en voz baja, no cumplir con mi mirada.

"S-seguro, quiero decir ... si eso está bien con usted." Me dijo con entusiasmo, corregir yo mismo, para no parecer demasiado estúpida.

Se puso de pie y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera, y me llevó por la puerta trasera. A continuación, nos dirigimos lentamente por la playa hacia un grupo de otras casas junto a la playa. Pronto, había entrado en el pequeño pasillo de la casa más el crecimiento trepando lentamente, envolviendo las piedras, dándole un aspecto más parecido a un bosque de un jardín lleno de maleza. Incluso antes de llegar a la puerta de nuevo sin embargo, se abrió de golpe. Riku saltando fuera como él acababa de ser sorprendido.

"Roxas! Encantado de verte de nuevo!"

"Whaaa?!" -Grité, casi cayendo hacia atrás mientras me abordó en un abrazo.

Dio un salto de distancia y se llevó una aturdido Sora en la espalda y dijo: "Vamos a ir, nos estamos quemando la luz del día!"

Coordenadas de distancia de nosotros, él se alejó en dirección a otra casa justo en la playa. Me volví y vi a Sora una extraña expresión en el rostro. Era como conmoción e indignación mezclada con un poco de emoción desconocida. Lo estudió por un momento antes de volverse hacia mí y me di cuenta de mis protagonistas.

"¿Te sientes bien? Te ves estreñido". Yo dije, tratando de parecer a los ojos.

Se sonrojó y le gritó, empujando por delante de mí en la dirección de la casa de Kairi: "Yo estoy bien! ¿Qué quieres decir estreñido?"

"Nada ..." Murmuré, caminando tras él.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Kai, que tomó un poco más de tiempo para que se fuera. Al parecer, las niñas tienen que tomar más de 45 minutos. para estar listo para ir a cualquier parte. Por fin salió, parecía muy agradable en un vestido azul ella estaba tratando de impresionar a uno de nosotros, pero yo no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. De repente Riku gritó: "El que llega último compra los boletos para entrar!"

Y se fueron. Dejándome en el polvo, confundido. Aun corriendo tras ellos, no podía ponerse al día. Y cuando llegamos, que se produjo en el último lugar, jadeando y sudando. Miré a mi alrededor por un momento y dijo: "No tengo dinero".

"¡Oh, me olvidé!" Sora exclamó, empezando a sacar su propio bolsillo.

"No te preocupes. Voy a conseguir que Rox". Riku dijo de repente, saltando delante de Sora, y caminar hasta el vendedor de entradas. "Usted acaba de pagarme más tarde, ¿no?"

"Sí ..." Me dijo, ruborizándose levemente mientras me guiñó un ojo.

Echando un vistazo a Sora, vi que él estaba mirando dagas en la parte posterior de Riku. Eso fue inesperado. Me acerqué a él y le preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero?"

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, saltando ligeramente al oír el sonido de mi voz. "Oh, yo no sé qué es lo que quieres continuar?"

"Vamos a ir al concurso de béisbol de lanzamiento." Me dijo, tirando del brazo de Sora.

Antes de que los otros dos se diera cuenta, me había arrastrado a Sora en la multitud. Ellos siguieron poco después, pero les tomó un tiempo, para entonces Sora acababa de ganar un peluche Fruit Paoupu.  
"Aquí". dijo, entregándome la plushy aproximadamente.

"¿En serio?" -Le pregunté, tomándola en brazos y sosteniéndolo cerca.

"Sí ..." murmuró volviéndose rosa.

Me volví hacia el empleado, pidió una pelota y tiró. Llamé a cabo todas las botellas en un cara o cruz, y ganó un cangrejo relleno.

"Um ... ahí lo tienes ...?" Yo dije, entregándole mi premio a él torpemente.

Los cuatro nos echó a reír al ver el peluche con los ojos abiertos, y nos dirigimos a los coches de choque. Eso era una maravilla. Fue una batalla entre Sora y Riku en su mayoría. Sólo así se podría conseguir un tiro claro a mí, que tratarían de tomar el uno al otro. Kairi y yo sólo encontré uno al otro. Riendo como un par de idiotas como los otros dos bufones que dooked fuera. Después, nos fuimos a la noria. Esto fue divertido. Mirar Sora y Riku discutiendo sobre quién se sentaría conmigo. Y fue aún más divertido cuando Kairi y me quitó en el paseo, y doblaron pulg Habíamos comenzado a subir cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estábamos allí.

"Hey!" ambos gritó simultáneamente.

Los dos se rió y volvió a llamar, "¡Lo siento!"

Me volví hacia ella y sonrió. Me di cuenta de que íbamos a ser buenos amigos. Riku y Sora se sentaron juntos altivez dos sillas detrás de nosotros y puso mala cara mientras Kai y yo pasamos de maravilla. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse, ya medida que se detuvo en la parte superior, estaba en pleno apogeo. Las naranjas, morados y rosados mezclando a la perfección. Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento antes de que ella se volvió hacia mí y me dijo sonriendo: "Entonces, ¿seguro que tiene Riku caer sobre ti!"

"Hm ... sí, supongo que sí." Yo le respondí, mirando hacia el carnaval. Luces se encendieron, y la nueva música comenzó a tocar.

"Y ... Sora ha tomado el gusto a ti también ..." -añadió en voz baja.

Me volví hacia ella y vio que ella no sonreía. Frente a mí, continuó, "Sora ... es especial para mí. Y, parece que te has ido y ha cambiado la forma de pensar de mí."  
Ella parecía al borde de las lágrimas ahora. El viento ligero empuje mechones de su pelo a los ojos. Y continuó: "Sin embargo, lo que importa es su felicidad. Y, si eso significa que quiere estar contigo ... entonces yo estoy bien con eso."

"Kairi ..." Le susurré.

"Heh ... Puedo ver por qué le gustas. Es por la forma en que me miras ahora. Puedo decir que la compasión y el amor por todo el mundo va profundo. Su sinceridad ... me toca." -dijo, tomando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos. "De todas formas, yo sólo quería que tú lo sabes."

Las lágrimas brotaron de las comisuras de mis ojos, y me tiró de ella en un abrazo. Cuando se apartó, ella estaba sonriendo de nuevo, y nos fuimos en el viaje a través de bromas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Cuando llegamos, nos esperamos alrededor de Riku y Sora a salir. Ellos casi se cayó sobre la otra tratando de llegar a nosotros.

"¿Dónde vamos ahora?" -Pregunté, mirando a su alrededor en el carnaval de noche ahora.

"Lo sé." Riku dijo con picardía.

No me gusta esa mirada en su cara. Se inclinó y le susurró a centímetros, "La casa encantada".

La sangre de mi cara se desvaneció al instante. Le pregunté con voz temblorosa, "W-qué?"

"Ya me ha oído! ¡Vamos, vamos!" comenzó a caminar por las filas de atracciones hacia la parte más oscura del carnaval. Podía sentir el miedo que rezuma por todas partes.  
-Se volvió hacia mí y gritó: "¡No te preocupes! Si tienes miedo, siempre se puede sostener sobre mí."

Eso no me consuela mucho. Yo nunca le fue bien con miedo, o espeluznante, o inquietante. Nunca. Incluso las películas de terror cursi me asusté. Sin embargo, yo no estaba a punto de ser llamado un pollo. Caminando hacia delante, me las arreglé para arrastrar mis pies a mi perdición inminente de ser llamado un marica.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas POV:

Fue exactally como yo temía que fuera. Oscuro, tempestuoso, y da miedo. Este carnaval tiene que pasar mucho tiempo en esta atracción. Los otros tres intervino voluntariamente y con entusiasmo, mientras que la zaga, y me obligué a tomar todas las medidas. Pasando por la puerta era difícil. Nos encontramos con un pequeño grupo de gente, y una pequeña viejecita vestida con un vestido negro. Ella dio un paso hacia el frente de la multitud y tosió, dirigir toda la atención hacia ella.

"Ahora que tenemos gente suficiente, podemos empezar". -dijo con una voz rasposa. Sus dedos se rompió y las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de nosotros. Casi me saltó dos metros y medio, y se agarró a la persona más cercana a mí. Que pasó a ser Riku. Parecía satisfecho de sí mismo, pero entonces la anciana empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"El objeto de esta atracción, es hacerlo de esta casa con vida, o en una sola pieza. Usted será separado de sus amigos, o incluso puede ser arrastrado por los espíritus vengativos que viven aquí todavía. Te voy a dar un poco de información. Esta casa era una vez llena de vida, pero, un día, el jefe de la casa llegó temprano a casa desde el trabajo. Encontró a su mujer en brazos de otro hombre, y se volvió loco de rabia. Mató de ambos ellos. Y la doncella y un mayordomo que vivía con ellos. Incluso encontró a sus hijos en el sótano de juego y los mataron bruitally también. En un trance, se abrió paso hasta la parte superior de la casa y se ahorcó. I ' estarás tomando hasta allí para comenzar su viaje, pero yo no le ayudará más. Ahora, por favor, sígueme ". dijo la vieja scraggily, comenzando la subida por las escaleras.

A todos nos siguió. Me mechanicall dando pasos a lo largo de lado Riku todo el camino hacia arriba. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, la anciana se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo: "Aquí es donde el maestro se ahorcó. La soga está tumbado en el gound allá. Sólo tengo una última cosa que decirte antes de irme. Si desea que la dejen salir, y has tenido suficiente, a continuación, tocar las campanas de emergencia que se colocan por toda la casa, y alguien a buscarte y luego retire usted. Esto no es para los débiles de corazón, y si alguien está teniendo Pensándolo bien, entonces por favor hablar ".

Hizo una pausa, esperando a alguien a dar marcha atrás de la recusación. Sólo una mano levantada, y que no era la mía. Kairi había puesto su mano en el aire inmediatamente. La mujer asintió y dijo secamente 'sígueme', y se fue. Kairi se dirigió a la puerta y miró hacia atrás, smileing murmuró, "Buena suerte chicos. Te veré cuando salgas".

"Bye ..." Riku y Sora dijo débilmente. Yo tenía casi decidido a ir con ella. Sin embargo, yo no podía mover los pies. Yo estaba congelada.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista sin embargo, me arrepentí de no siguiente. La puerta se cerró de golpe al igual que las puertas de entrada, y nuestra única forma de salir de este lugar se convirtió comandos. Miré a mi alrededor histarically mientras que los otros se apresuraron hacia la puerta y comenzó a golpear en él. Vi en la esquina de un botón de emergencia, pero todavía no podía poner los pies en movimiento. Mientras Riku y Sora me dejó ir a ayudar a los otros tres chicos con tratar de salir, miré a mi alrededor. Tratando de encontrar una alternativa. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo, la soga.

Escalofríos recorrían mi espalda, y podría jurar que había alguien de pie detrás de mí con las manos sujeta sobre mi cuello. Era tan difícil respirar, pero luego, de repente, se estrenó cuando vi algo más. En el piso debajo de la soga era un pequeño esbozo de una escotilla.

"Chicos!" Me chirriaba. Todos ellos miró hacia atrás y trató de ver lo que estaba protagonizada por horroriza. Sora se acercó a donde la mentira lazo y vio el contorno a sí mismo.

Dijo a la sala en general, "hay una puerta!"

Todo el mundo lleno de gente y la abrió para revelar un conjunto de escaleras polvorientas. Riku se volvió hacia mí y dijo: "Buen ojo ahí!"

Yo apenas podía acnowledge. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza ligeramente. Esas escaleras. No me gusta el aspecto de ellos. Pero, antes de que pudiera expresar mi opinión, el hombre más grande del otro grupo dijo en voz alta: "¡Vamos, entonces!"

Comenzó a caminar penosamente por las escaleras, y tan pronto como todos se habían metido debajo de la puerta, la cerró.Escalofríos estaban corriendo hacia arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal como nos dirigimos hacia más y más, y tal y como vimos la puerta a la salida, algo malo ha pasado. El gran hombre burley renunció, y la escalera se cayó para revelar un agujero gigante, que era lo suficientemente grande para tragarse lo general. Y lo hizo. Él se fue rodando hacia abajo con un grito ahogado. El aire se llenó con sólo sus gritos, y luego se convirtió en silencio. Uno de los hombres llamados por el agujero ", Jeckt! ¿Estás bien?! Jeckt!"

A todos nos estremeció entonces. Uno menos, cinco para ir. Saltando sobre la trampa cuidadosamente, nos dirigimos a la puerta. Ahora estábamos en el borde. Listo para cualquier cosa. Y cuando uno de los hombres abrió la puerta, todos nos puso los puños. Sin embargo, la sala estaba vacía. El hombre joven, dio un paso hacia adelante, y se le dio inmediatamente una sorpresa. Uno que casi me mata. Una mano blanca destelló y tiró de él fuera de la vista.

Gritando, todos abarrotado de distancia. El hombre empezó a llamar a otro el nombre del otro ", Nethsan! Nethsaaaan!"

Nethsan no respondió. Dos abajo, cuatro para ir. Y sólo en ese Monto corto de tiempo. El otro hombre se agachó y se movió hacia adelante con cautela. Nos movimos lentamente por el pasillo, a veces saltando como zapato de alguien pegó un crujido en el piso. Pronto nosotros mismos encontrado en una biblioteca telaraña infestada. La habitación entera olía a papel podrido, y la tierra era tan espesa, que la ventana estaba apelmazado en ella. Mover a un estante, vi que un libro había sido derribado. Lo recogió, le voló parte del polvo. No había ningún título. Miré a mi alrededor y vi un pequeño hueco en medio de algunos libros, y se movió para colocarla en el estante.

Justo en ese momento Riku intensificado a mi lado, puse el libro junto a los demás e inmediatamente se arrepintió. De repente, la plataforma gira rápidamente, y Riku y yo ya no estaban en la misma habitación. En su lugar, nos encontramos en lo que parecía el dormitorio principal. Dos abajo más. La cama con dosel cubierto con terciopelo rojo y encaje. Pero, hay algo que no me sentía bien acerca de este lugar tampoco. Me di la vuelta y empezó a golpear los puños contra la estantería, pero fue en vano.

"¡Maldita sea! Riku gruñó, golpeando la pared. "Bueno, supongo que será mejor que salir de aquí-"

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. La puerta de la trampa de la derecha donde Riku estaba a punto de dar un paso. Alargué el brazo y tiró tan fuerte como pude justo cuando pisó.

"¡No!" Le grité. La trampa cayó para revelar un agujero negro, al igual que el de las escaleras. Los dos protagonizado por ella sin palabras.

Riku se volvió hacia mí y dijo débilmente: "Gracias ..."

"No hay problema". Murmuré. "Vamos a salir de aquí rápido."

Nos abrimos paso por la puerta al pasillo otra vez, pero no había ni rastro de Sora o ese otro tipo en absoluto. Así, bajando las escaleras, nos encontramos en el camino de entrada de nuevo. Había una pequeña nota sobre una mesa lateral al lado de la puerta que decía:

_¡Felicitaciones! Lo has hecho!_

_Tenga un buen día._

_-Agatha (el guía)_

Nos sonrieron el uno al otro y se precipitó por las puertas hurredly. En el exterior, todo el mundo estaba reunido. Sora estaba mirando preocupado, Kairi estaba tratando de consolarlo, y los tres hombres estaban todos juntos se asustó y relatar sus historias. Una vez que nos vimos, todos se precipitaron hacia arriba y preguntó qué había pasado.

"El librero se dio la vuelta, y de repente estábamos en el otro lado de la pared. Roxas me salvó de caer por una trampilla, y lo hizo en una sola pieza". Riku dijo, abrazando a Kairi.

"Pobre Roxas! Usted debe haber estado aterrorizada!" -dijo, tirando de mí en un abrazo también.

"Yo era. Pero, por suerte Riku estaba allí." Me dijo, mirando por encima de él y la captura de los ojos. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, y vi que Sora lo miró por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Kairi se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Sólo hay un paseo chicos de izquierda. ¿Por qué no vamos en esa, y luego ir a casa."

"¿Cuál es esa?" -Pregunté, mirando a su alrededor confusamente.

Ella se acercó y dijo con entusiasmo: "El túnel del amor ¡Oh! Va a ser tan romántico!"

Ella gritó de alegría y me agarró por el codo diciendo: "¡Date prisa! ¡Vamos!"

Sora POV:

Maldición que Riku! Por supuesto que tenía que desaparecerá junto con Roxas y tener un poco de aventura por su tuve suerte de esa manera. Bueno, en arrendamiento aún había tiempo para ganárselo. Yo trotaba detrás de los otros tres mientras nos acercábamos a un saliente que mira sobre un acantilado. Aquí el túnel del amor se colocó estratégicamente para que usted pueda pasar junto al acantilado cascada. Por supuesto que hubo medidas de seguridad. Al igual que, las rocas que dejaron el barco si lo tiene fuera de las vías, pero eso nunca sucedió. Treinta años de estar en este carnaval buisness y nada malo le ha sucedido.

Cuando llegamos a la carrera, todos amontonados en un barco. El orden fue el siguiente: Kairi se sentó en el extremo, Riku, entonces Roxas, y luego a mí en el otro extremo. El barco se sacudió ligeramente a medida que se puso en marcha, y le tomó un momento para ponerse en marcha, pero una vez que lo hace alrededor de la primera curva, lo alisó. Todavía estaba enojado por la mirada que Roxas y Riku había compartido antes de venir aquí, y yo no podía mirar a ninguno de ellos. En su lugar, vi el reflejo del agua de ondulación de las paredes de la cueva. Era precioso. Yo estaba fascinado por la forma en que bailaba alrededor mezmorizingly broma, y me sentí relajado. El odio y los celos ardiendo en mí poco a poco se desvaneció, y me encontré a mí mismo riendo y disfrutando de la conversación también.

"¡Mira!" Roxas dijo de repente, apuntando hacia una luz resplandeciente blanco viniendo desde la esquina.

"¿Qué es eso?" Riku le preguntó, forzando el cuello para ver mejor.

Ya que estaba en el extremo que estaba al lado de ello, vi por primera vez. Jadeando, me dijo con entusiasmo: "Es la cascada! ¡Mira!"

Fue entonces cuando dimos la vuelta de la esquina, y todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento de nuevo. Era etéreo. La luna llena despedía su resplandor, iluminando el agua y la niebla de las cataratas estaban haciendo muy abajo. Las estrellas brillaron en nosotros desde miles de kilómetros de distancia.

"Wow ..." Roxas respiraba.

Se levantó un poco y se inclinó sobre mí para mirar la caída en picado al océano. No se dan cuenta de cuál es la posición que él estaba por encima de mí, y lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarse furiosamente. Estaba inclinado sobre mí, para que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Intenté decir algo, pero lo único que salió fue un chillido. Se volvió un poco la cabeza para mirarme inquisitivamente. Entonces se dio cuenta. Su rostro se volvió de color rosa brillante, y él se sentó rápidamente. Protagonizada duro en sus zapatos.

Riku miró hacia mí, y estaba a punto de decir algo a Roxas cuando, de repente, el barco se sacudió a una parada. Casi me caigo al agua, y Riku casi voló sobre la frente.

"¿Qué-" empezó a gritar, pero no tuvo tiempo de finlandés. El barco comenzó hacia adelante tartamudez, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse en movimiento. En ese momento, ella gimió, se sacudió una vez más, y luego se oyó el chirrido de ruptura metal. El barco se balanceaba y salpicado, ya que cayó en el agua. Mis zapatos estaban empapados.

El barco fue luego ir a la deriva con la corriente hacia la orilla. Kairi estaba gritando: "¡Oh mi Dios!" una y otra vez que el acantilado se alzaba cerca.

"No te preocupes Kai! Las rocas se detendrá el barco!" Riku llamó a sus gritos.

Pronto el barco chocó contra las rocas, y nos detuvieron, al igual que Riku, dijo. Durante un tiempo que es. El barco dio un tremendo escalofrío, se hizo todavía, y entonces comenzó a romper por la mitad. El agua inundó el barco, y me gritó: "¡Rápido! ¡Levántate sobre esa roca!"

Kairi saltó instantáneamente a la seguridad. Seguido por Riku. Pero, cuando él le tendió la mano a Roxas el barco se estremeció de nuevo, y se deslizó hacia arriba sobre la roca que lo mantenía inmóvil. La corriente estaba llevando al precipicio. Me perdí pie y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Deslizamiento hacia abajo, me encontré colgando del borde.

"Sora!" Roxas gritó, retrocediendo hasta donde estaba yo, haciendo caso omiso de la mano de Riku estaba ofreciendo.

Volví a llamar, "¡Ayuda! Roxas!"

El barco se estremeció de nuevo. Esta vez con la fuerza suficiente para jetison Roxas en el barco por completo. Miré a cámara lenta mientras caía graciosamente hacia abajo, y me acerqué mi mano. La captura de él justo antes de caer fuera de su alcance. Mi brazo fue arrancado casi desde su toma como su peso tiró de ella. Sin embargo, seguí mi dominio sobre él. El barco se había deslizado aún más a lo largo de las rocas, por lo que lo único que se nos impide caer Riku se aferra con todas sus fuerzas.

"No me sueltes!" Llamé frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de daño.

Él gruñó y se movió, haciendo que todo el barco se deslice aún más. Roxas wimpered y se aferró a mi brazo apretado. Bajé la vista hacia él y tuvo una idea.

"Roxas, se aferran a mi cintura!" Llamé a él. "Es mi manera de tratar de sacar los dos de nosotros para arriba!"

Él asintió con la cabeza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Tomando una respiración profunda, comencé a subir a Riku. No fue tan difícil, pero cada pulgada más cerca le hizo perder su agarre aún más. Finalmente lo hice hasta donde yo podría ser capaz de llegar a él. Sonriendo a mi genio, me tendió una mano hacia él. Cuando tomó una mano fuera sin embargo, mi plan no parecía demasiado maravilloso. El barco inmediatamente empezaron a caer. Y Riku, estaba cada vez más lejos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y me extendió la mano horrorizado, pero sólo nuestros dedos rozaron antes de que cayera.

La expresión de su rostro era de puro terror. El barco se sienten fuera de debajo de nosotros, y yo sentí que mi estómago seguirlo. Agarrando el ahold de Roxas, le atraje hacia mí, esperando a que la momment cuando nos Plummit en el agua. Se cernía cada vez más cerca. Y luego, el azul era aplastante a nuestro alrededor, pero que no habíamos ido muerto. Al abrir los ojos, vi a través de la oscuridad, que la superficie no era demasiado arriba. Sin embargo, cuando traté de mostrar Roxas, me quedé horrorizado al ver que él no estaba conmigo. Dando la vuelta por fin lo vio flotando lejos de mi inconsciente.

Kicking salvajemente, le agarró por la cintura, y me dirigí a la superficie. Esta será la segunda vez en un día en que yo he hecho esto. Lo arrastraron desde el fondo me refiero. Pero, ¿dónde se supone que iba a llevarlo. Miré a mi alrededor y sólo vio roca escarpada. Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué?

"Sora ...?" Roxas murmuró, sus ojos revoloteando un poco.

"Roxas! ¿Estás bien? Todo daño?" -Le pregunté, protagonizada hacia él.

Él se apartó de mí, y comenzó a pedalear en el agua por sí mismo. Fue protagonista paralizado en mí, y empecé a sentirme incómodo, pero luego se acercó y puso sus dedos en la frente.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios ...?" Me gritó, mis manos volando hasta donde su era. Cuando les trajo de vuelta a mirarlas, vi que estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Miró a su alrededor y señaló con entusiasmo: "¡Mira! Hay luces por allá! Vamos, tenemos que nadar por ella!"

Comenzamos nuestro viaje largo de la costa, que parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Y se quedó allí, como si nos gustaban no hacer ningún tipo de progreso alguno. Por suerte, no tuvimos que ir mucho más allá. En ese momento, una luz iluminó las aguas que nos rodean, y mirando a su alrededor, vimos barcos y gente en ellas. Nos empezó a agitar las manos violentamente sobre nuestras cabezas, y pronto, estábamos en un barco, temblando, pero seguro.

Kairi y Riku estaban esperando por nosotros en la playa, junto con una gran cantidad de personas. Cámara brillaron como nos montamos de los barcos, y estuve a punto de tropezar con el pie de un oficial de policía. Micrófonos estaban metidas en nuestras caras, y los niños estaban pidiendo nuestros autógrafos. Pero, yo sólo sacó la manta que nos rodea más apretado y se abrió paso entre todos ellos, y en el coche de policía. Una vez dentro, por fin pude relajarme. Era tan caliente bajo la manta, y muy tranquila en el asiento trasero, que casi me caigo alseep. Pero, alguien se me adelantó. Al mirar hacia abajo, vi que Roxas se había quedado dormido sobre mi hombro, con la boca ligeramente abierta y roncando ligeramente.

Tuve el repentino impulso de tocarlo en ese momento. Sólo extender la mano y tocarlo. Levantando la mano, me la puso contra su mejilla suave y fría. Y, moveing ligeramente, lo hice para que me mentía a cabo a través del asiento con él en mi regazo. Aún dormido, él se acurrucó más cerca de mi pecho. Yo casi dejó de respirar. Pero, en el camino a casa, me dormí también.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas POV:

"Roxas Roxas ... Roxas ...?" alguien llamó desde lejos.

"Sora?" -Pregunté, tratando de llegar a través de la oscuridad a la voz.

Mi mano flotando en la oscuridad por un momento antes de que se reunieron en otra cosa. De pronto, el negro se desvaneció y fue sustituida por la luz. Emminating fuera del chico delante de mí. La luna brillaba a través de la ventana trasera del coche, y es vigas se reflejaba en su piel perfecta. Mi visión se volvió borrosa por un momento, y me sentí mareado, pero se lo pasó, y pude ver la cara sonriente de Sora con claridad.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunté aturdida. Y entonces me acordé de lo que pasó. Sora y me caí de la cascada en el carnaval, y recogido por la policía.

"Home". dijo, señalando con la cabeza ligeramente. Miré por la ventana y vio que su casa no estaba demasiado lejos. "Um ... ¿te importaría sentarse?"

Miré hacia abajo y vi que había de alguna manera lo hizo en su regazo, boca abajo sobre él, y lo estaba presionando. Salté de la cama inmediatamente, y se sonrojó. Él sólo se rió y dijo: "No te preocupes por eso. Era un poco agradable."

Mi cabeza giró para mirar por encima de él, pero él ya había conseguido salir. Nos dio las gracias al oficial de policía, y vio como se alejaba. Dejando a los dos de nosotros en la oscuridad. Afortunadamente, la luna brillaba con fuerza suficiente para que podamos hacer nuestro camino por la pasarela un poco retirado. Pero, me detuvo y miró hacia el cielo. Fue hermoso. Todas las estrellas parecían salir de nosotros. Sora levantó también, y dijo en voz baja, "Gorgeous".

"Si. Ellos son en realidad." Murmuré, mirando como unos pocos brillaron hacia mí.

"Yo le quería decir." Sora susurró.

Mi cabeza se baja a mirar sorprendido a él. Sentí que se me ardía la cara, y yo traté de distraerme diciendo: "Yo sé w-lo que algunos de ellos son, pero-"

Yo no llegué a Finlandia. En ese momento, hubo un destello de cabello castaño, una ráfaga de viento, y que yo estaba completamente congelado. Sora me estaba besando. Apenas podía respirar, mucho menos pensar, y Sora acaba de besar cada vez más profundo. Sus manos desconchaba para ser colocado en los lados de la cara. Fue entonces cuando empecé a descongelarse. Tenía toda la intención de empujarlo lejos, pero en cambio, el brazo mecánico se trasladó hasta situarse a su espalda. Entonces, como si por instinto, me devolvió el beso. Su toung se metió en mi boca, y comenzando a explorar. Pensé que me iba a desmayar de la ammount de placer que estaba recibiendo. Mis pantalones empezó a sentirse un poco apretado como él comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Entonces, tomé un paso atrás, pero no separarse. Yo no estaba pensando como eso. No, yo quería entrar. Él me siguió, y pronto, estábamos tropezando de nuevo hacia la puerta principal. Mi espalda pegada a él, y yo inmediatamente empezó a buscar frenéticamente el picaporte. Encontrar ella, cayó de nuevo en el camino de entrada. Stil labios bloqueado. Sus manos habían hecho su camino debajo de mi camisa para entonces. Rompí el beso, y protagonizada por él, levantando los brazos en el aire. Se lo quitó y lo arrojó a un lado. El cambio de temperatura nuevo hizo estallar la piel de gallina por todo, y mis pezones se endurecieron al instante.

Agarrando la parte inferior de la camisa, me tiró que fuera de él también. Era tan perfecto. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo miró con lujuria. Tomando las manos de mis hombros, les bajaron por mis brazos, en mis caderas, y en mi culo. Apretó lighlty y me chilló. él sonrió y me agarró de las caderas, levantándome en el aire. A juzgar por instinto nuevo, me envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que nuestras erecciones se frota contra la otra. Sus ojos parpadearon un poco, pero él me lanzó una mirada nueva. Nuestros labios chocaron con la fuerza suficiente para herir.

Se acercó un poco hacia delante, y mi espalda una vez más golpeado contra una pared. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo mientras nos besamos con avidez, y sus manos se perdían en todas partes. Por último, se separó y comenzó a hacer su camino por las escaleras. Me agaché y empecé mi toung remolino alrededor de la oreja, y casi me dejó. Pero, después de reunir a sí mismo, me di cuenta de que caminaba más rápido hacia su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, le besó de nuevo, más profundo que nunca. Él me dejó entonces, y comenzó a tomar más o menos de mis pantalones. Ni siquiera llegar a la cama.

Casi se les arrancó, él estaba tan ansioso de deshacerse de ellos. Luego se trasladó hacia mí. Colocación de sí mismo entre medio de mis piernas. Besando me otra vez, hizo algo diferente. Comenzó a moler sus caderas contra mí. Se sentía tan bien que me encontré de nuevo molienda. Muy pronto, el aire se llenó con nuestros gruñidos y gemidos y jadeos. Humping seco fue impresionante. Pero, yo no quería perder mi carga de esa manera, así vacilante, le rechazó. Él me dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero yo jadeaba, "necesito ... ya! Tengo que ... tú ... dentro de mí ... ¡ahora!"

Sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento, pero luego, se puso de pie, que llega hasta una mano por mí. Él me levantó y me empezó a deshacer sus pantalones con voz temblorosa. Cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, y vi su erección a través de sus boxeadores. Entonces me metí los dedos en la cinturilla elástica de mis calzoncillos, y se deslizó a retirarse. No sé por qué yo era tímido ahora, estando completamente desnuda delante de él no me molesta. Sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviera en su mente una vez más. Completamente solo y expuesto. Tratando de cubrirme con mis manos, me aparté un poco, pero no llegó muy lejos. Sora se disparó una mano, y me tomó por la cintura. Luego me dio un tirón hacia adelante, y me encontró con un beso.

No me da vergüenza más. Sintiendo la facultad, me empujó fuera de sus boxeadores también, pero yo no llegué a ábamos conectados, y yo no podía romper. La parte posterior de las rodillas golpeó la cama y me caí hacia atrás, tirando de él conmigo. Nos gustaban dos chicos más. Se sentía como si fuéramos una sola persona, funden juntos. Todo lo que podía sentir ahora, era la piel, las manos y los labios. Todo lo demás no importaba.

"Sora! Sora Oh!" Gemí. "Por favor, ¡Te necesitamos!"

Su mano comenzó a viajar por mi estómago, entonces, más allá de mi miembro palpitante, y para mi agujero del culo. Me sorprendió lo mucho que dolía tener el dedo de alguien empujó dentro de ti. Pero, por lo Axel me dijo acerca de ser jodida en el culo, yo sabía que tenía que descansar. Después de hacer eso, fue fácil para Sora para empujar en otro dedo, y luego otro, hasta que tuvo tres dedos sintiendo por dentro de mí. A continuación, se detuvo el beso y me preguntó: "¿Estás listo?"

Asentí con la cabeza y dijo: "Just do it".

Agarrando el ahold de su polla, puso la cabeza en mi agujero ahora se estiró. Dándome una última mirada, él empujó é, pero le dije hurredly, "No te detengas! Sigue adelante!"

Me dolió mucho, pero tan pronto como lo fue en todo el camino hasta la base, me sentí adaptarse a su tamaño. Tuve la oportunidad de nodd a él para seguir adelante después de una treintena de segundos de espera. Él Bagan tirando de mí lentamente, y luego pasar hacia adentro y hacia fuera en que iba, hasta que le dije a ir más rápido. Entonces, él estaba bombeando a plena potencia. Sus embestidas va más y más cada vez. De repente, sentí placer como nunca lo había hecho antes.

"¡Ah!" Me gritó, hundiendo las uñas en la espalda de Sora.

No dejaba de golpear esa marca, y pronto, tuve mi primer orgasmo alguna vez sexual. Ráfagas de disparos cum todo sobre mi estómago y el pecho de Sora. Fue increíble, y yo no tenía sólo una, sino tres. Tres orgasmos. Cuando me hizo, Sora había empezado disparando su propia carga muy dentro de mí. Ambos nos sentimos débiles. Se desplomó ontop de mí, completamente agotado. Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pecho y lo abrazó a mí. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y nos quedamos dormidos.

Sora POV:

Cuando me desperté, el sol acababa de empezar se levanta sobre el horizonte, bañando todo con un resplandor un poco, me di cuenta de que mi pene estaba aún dentro del niño tendido debajo de mí. Me despertó inmediatamente, y sentí una erección floreciendo debajo de mí otra vez. Esto no era bueno. Roxas no estaba despierto. Pero, de nuevo, siempre podía despertarlo con una agradable sorpresa.

Sonriendo mischeviously, me coloqué encima de él, y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, muy lentamente. Él gimió en su sueño, y su espalda se arqueó cuando empecé a moverme más rápido y más rápido. Él gemía mientras Drempt, y sentí que apretar mi polla mientras squirrmed. Me gruñó un poco, sintiendo por dentro apretarse alrededor de mi eje me daba tanto placer que apenas podía mantenerse en movimiento. Sin embargo, lo hice, y me estaba empezando a coger algo de velocidad real cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Él gritó, "Sora ¡Oh Dios!"

"Buenos días." Dije en voz baja. Me chocó contra él, haciéndole caer de nuevo en la cama. Él se agarró a las sábanas a su alrededor en éxtasis, y comenzó a corcovear contra mí. Al poco tiempo, me había lanzado otra carga en su interior. Estaba jadeando, y él aún tenía una erección, pero me sacó de él de todos modos. Él me miró daño, pero, cambió tan pronto como bajé de él. Yo se lo tragó todo sin siquiera asfixia. Y pronto, al cabo de poco más de Bobbs cabeza, se acercó. Me tragué todo.

Subí y le besó ligeramente, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y la respiración profundamente. Nos tumbamos en la cama por un largo tiempo, disfrutando en el hecho de que teníamos algo especial. Por último, me descided que ahora era el momento de decirle.

"Roxas", pregunté con voz débil.

"¿Eh?"

Me acurruqué más cerca de él y le susurró: "Te amo."

"Te amo demasiado". él respondió, sonando casi releaved. Tal vez había estado esperando que me dijera eso. Levanté la vista hacia él y le dijo en voz baja: "Yo siento ..."

"¿Para qué?" -le preguntó en tono divertido.

Me senté, y sintió que las lágrimas vienen a mis ojos. Puse mi cabeza en mis manos y respiró hondo. "Lo siento me olvidé de ti. Eras tan solo, y nunca me di cuenta, soy una persona horrible!"

Yo estaba berreando como un bebé, y en vez de oír algo así como: "Tú lo eres. Y te odio." Me sentí dos brazos envoltura alrededor de mis hombros.

Levanté la cabeza, vi que Roxas estaba sentado junto a mí, llorando también. Él gritó: "Usted no es horrible. Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado a mí! No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez."

Me quedé de piedra. Volviendo la cabeza hacia él, yo le echaba en un beso, dejando que las lágrimas se mezclan.

El resto del día lo pasaba limpiar los líos que hicimos. No me malinterpreten. La ruptura ocasional de distinguir no estaba tan mal. Y al final del día, nos fuimos hacia fuera a la isla. Era tan tranquilo. El sol se había puesto, y las estrellas eran tan claras como lo había sido la noche anterior. Me tomó la mano de Roxas bien en el mío, y nos quedamos protagonizada por el cielo sin fin.

"¡Miren! Ahí es Bastión Hueco. Y hay Atlantica!" Me dijo, señalando las estrellas rojas y azules.

"Hey Sora? ¿Qué hora es?" , se preguntó. Miré hacia abajo y vi que era 3:32 de la mañana. Es gracioso. Desde que vine aquí Roxas nunca he despertado en ese momento otra vez.

Me alegré. Miré el reloj marque más y más a la vez temida, hasta que el segundero pasa los doce.

"Aaaaah!" Grité, gritando mientras me aferraba a mi pecho.

Estaba ardiendo. Al igual que lo había sido cuando llegó Roxas. Abrí los ojos entrecerrados hacia él y vio que estaba protagonizada por me horrorizó. Estaba gritando, "Sora! Sora lo que está mal?! SORA!"

Yo no podía hablar. Mi mandíbula parecía estar pegadas entre sí, y lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse en la vi algo horrible. Roxas estaba empezando a brillar ese color azul inquietante que el mar se había convertido durante los eclipse. Justo en ese momento, como si fuera una señal, la luna fue borrado del cielo, y todo se volvió oscuro. Todo lo que podía ver era Roxas, emmiting que la luz azul.

El dolor se detuvo de repente, y fui capaz de mirarlo bien. Me gritó: "¡No te puedes ir! ¡No puedes!"

Me acerqué mi mano a la suya, pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi que pasaba a través de él. "No. .."

"Sora Me encanta-" intentó decir a mí, pero fue interrumpido por mis gritos. El dolor había vuelto, y Roxas comenzó desapareciendo por completo.

Grité: "¡NO!"

Ya era demasiado tarde sin embargo. Él se había ido. El dolor se había ido, y todo lo que quedaba, eran pequeños orbes azules que flotan a mi alrededor. Las lágrimas corrían por los lados de la cara y en la arena, mientras veía la luna reaparecer. Él se había ido.

_Por favor ... por favor venga a mí. No puedo vivir sin él. Por favor ... dale vuelta. Haré cualquier cosa ... .._ . Me hubiera gustado que vi una mosca estrella fugaz en el cielo. _Cueste lo que cueste, voy a hacerlo._

Entonces me desmayé. Cuando me desperté, el sol salió, y parecía estar medio día. Me gritó: "Roxas! ROXAS!"

Pero, él no vino. Se había ido de verdad. De pie, me acercó a la barca y comenzó paddleing de vuelta al continente en un trance. Saltando, comencé a caminar por la calle en dirección a la casa de Kairi. Ni siquiera me siento recoger a mis pies, me sentí como si me acaba de aparecer en su puerta. Llamando a ella, me sentí a mí mismo pensando volver, lo que parecía agao años, pero fue sólo unos pocos días. Y en el momento en que ella se había lanzado hacia arriba y abrió la puerta, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

Comenzó diciendo: "Sora! ¿Cómo están ustedes y-" pero se cortó apagado y reiniciado con "Sora ... ¿qué te pasa?"

El suelo parecía tambalearse sin control por debajo de mí, y yo sentí que mis rodillas golpearon el suelo. Y entonces yo estaba gritando. Nunca había llorado así en toda mi vida, y eso me asustó. Se asustó Kairi también, porque ella se quedó allí boquiabierto hacia mi miseria. Ella finalmente tartamudeó, "S-Sora?! P-Por favor, dile m-mí lo que te pasa!"

"El es ... ido ...!" Grité. Debo estar sonando completamente loco ahora mismo, y eso es lo que la mirada en el rostro de Kairi me estaba diciendo. Pero, eso parecía que era lo único que podía hacer, no hablar en absoluto habría sido demasiado doloroso, y hablando sólo habría sido demasiado poco. Necesitaba gritar, y tal vez sería deshacerse de este dolor que me estaba destrozando.

Seguí gritando y llorando mientras me abrazaba torpemente, todo el tiempo, ella me preguntó angustiado, "Sora! Por favor, dime lo que está mal! Me estás asustando!"

Parecía que lloré hasta que ya no le quedaba nada en mí que se derrame, y aún así, yo lloraba sin lágrimas. Nada podía detenerme, incluso cuando Riku vino corriendo por la puerta delantera. Kairi se originaron de donde ella tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, y me fui a Riku.

"Él no ha dejado, no puedo calmarlo". dijo angustiado.

Riku caminó cautelosamente hacia mí acurrucada en el suelo y dijo suavemente, "Sora ... Está bien ... todo saldrá bien ..."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y sentí una gran furia en erupción desde el pozo de donde se había escondido. Toda mi ira reprimida casi todo parecía fluir de mí en ese momento. Yo agitaba alrededor, tratando de evitar golpear a mis amigos, pero era tan difícil. Pensé que era culpa de ellos, pero en mi corazón yo sabía que no era cierto. Ambos saltó hacia atrás mientras tomaba otro golpe a ellos, y sólo podía mirar sin remedio como lo pateó y gritó y golpeó nada que se interpusiera en mi camino. Sillas, mesas, vueltas, todo se redujo a escombros por el tiempo que había finnished mi forma, y yo estaba en el medio de todo, recién descubierta lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Riku crujía hacia mí lentamente, cauto como para no me enojo más.

"Sora ...?" -preguntó timmidly. "Está bien ... ahora estamos aquí ..."

Era como si estuviera muerto, mi alma y mi vida se había agotado por completo de mi sistema, y yo estaba literalmente una concha. Una excusa pitifull de lo que era antes. Nada importaba ya. Él no estaba conmigo. Él se había ido, y yo nunca sería el mismo otra vez.

Riku me llevó a la habitación de Kairi, y me puso con cuidado por encima de la colcha. No hice un soud, yo ni siquiera parpadeó.Kairi llegó poco después de que Riku se alejó de mí, las lágrimas de su propia formación en las comisuras de sus ojos. Se sentó suavemente a mi lado en la cama y puso un paño frío sobre la frente. Se levantó, caminó residualmente a Riku y le preguntó: "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

Kairi sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y respondió: "No debería ser el que pida, pero por lo que tengo entendido, es que ... Roxas ido."

"¿Qué?" Riku le preguntó asombrado, con la cabeza parpadeando a mirarme.

"Sí, creo que él-" comenzó a Kairi, pero me cortó.

"Está de vuelta ... aquí ..." Murmuré con una voz que no me pertenecía. Me pareció incluso más muerto que me sentía. "El hechizo que le hacía parecer ... debe haber desaparecido ..."

Hubo un completo silencio, roto por mi discurso monótono ocasional después de eso. Sus ojos se ensanchan, o en las manos volaban a cubrir la boca, pero después de que me finnished hablando, lo único que podía hacer era mirar. No volvieron a hablar, incluso cuando se le preguntó más, pinchada y cortada. Simplemente no podía. Mi corazón ya estaba colgado en la vida en ello, ya que era, y para que hablar de él otra vez, sería más que probable que se desgarre de mi pecho.

Después de unas horas, me dejaron solo. Casi me hizo sentir mejor, el lonlieness me consuelo más que su compañía tení ía que yo era la amante de la muerte ahora, completamente inhumano, y sólo es capaz de sentir tristeza. Desde lo más profundo, hasta la punta de mi pelo, y hasta mis dedos. Todo le dolía. Como una gran presión había sido puesto en mí que me había acostumbrado a soportar, y nunca me he sentido dolor como esto antes. Yo tenía el tiempo de mi vida, y te lo debo todo a él. Esa persona maravillosa dulce me había hecho sentir cosas que nunca tuve antes, pero, de nuevo, ese hijo de puta fue el que me hizo daño.

No. ..

Eso no es cierto. Ahora me acuerdo:

_El dolor se detuvo de repente, y fui capaz de mirarlo bien. Me gritó: "¡No te puedes ir! ¡No puedes!"_

_Me acerqué mi mano a la suya, pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi que pasaba a través de él. "No. .."_

_"Sora Me encanta-" intentó decir a mí, pero fue interrumpido por mis gritos. El dolor había vuelto, y Roxas comenzó desapareciendo por completo._

_Grité: "¡NO!_

Había tratado de decirme ... que él me amaba. Él no le haría eso a mí si que me amaba. Esa debe ser la verdad. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se dejó llevar lejos de mí? ¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?!


	6. Chapter 6

Sora POV:

Ha pasado un mes y dos días sin él, y estoy exactally el mismo que yo había sido el primer día. La única diferencia es que he recuperado la motricidad, yo no había hablado aún. Riku y Kairi que era volver a mi casa, y todo lo que hice cada día se comen pedazos de comida de vez en cuando, a pie de un lugar diferente, y la mirada perdida. Tratando de recordar lo exactally el sentido de la vida había sido antes de él. Algo debe de haber sido más significativo de hoy, porque, de repente, se hizo evidente para mí. No tenía sentido en la vida si él no estaba conmigo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y yo miraba hacia abajo a mis manos pálidas. Se veía viejo. Llevado de las muchas aventuras que había sufrido.

Apretando las manos feas en un puño, empecé bajando las escaleras de mi dormitorio. Abajo, volé, por la puerta, y más allá de Riku y Kairi, que se paseaban por la carretera hacia mí. Sprinting por, oí Kairi llamar a mí ", Sora! Sora ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Haciendo caso omiso de ellos, me encontré en el camino hacia el mismo centro de las Islas del Destino. Tal vez podría tirarme delante de un coche. Lo que me mata lo suficientemente rápido? Eso podría funcionar. Era bastante difícil al principio, tratando de encontrar una manera de morir. Tenía derecho Riku y Kairi en mi cola, así que tuve que deshacerme de ellos en primer entre la multitud, me las arreglé para darles el deslizamiento, así como yo vi que se avecina semi toda velocidad por la calle principal. Esta era mi oportunidad perfecta. Rápido y fácil.

Se acercó más y más cerca, mi corazón empezó a correr como empecé a caminar hacia fuera. Los cuernos sonaron en mis oídos, y me sentí un repentino alivio de lavado sobre mí. Sin embargo, justo antes de que me iba a dar un paso delante de la trayectoria del camión, me sawout de la esquina de mi ojo, un destello de cabellos dorados. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a Roxas, caminando plácidamente lejos de mí.

Me detuve en seco, y sólo hizo el papel del coche blarred junto a mí, el conductor maldiciendo hacia mí. Allí estaba, tan claro como el día! No. Esto tiene que ser una alucinación. Estoy viendo lo parpadear ante mis ojos antes de morir. Parpadeo rápido, y pellizcando el brazo, traté de conseguir este sueño pintoresca de mi cabeza. Sin embargo, no era una fantasía, que era verdad. Al otro lado de la calle, mi amor estaba caminando alegremente hacia un destino desconocido.

Abrí la boca para llamar después de él, pero no podía encontrar mi voz. Yo no lo había usado en mucho tiempo, se me olvidó cómo hacer el sonido. Corrí tras él, al no ser capaz de llamar a él. Se dio la vuelta por la acera, y me corrió después, pero él hacía cada vez más y más lejos de mí. En mi prisa, sentí que mi pie engancharse en una grieta de la calzada, y caí hacia adelante. Crashing a la tierra, las manos inmediatamente empezó a picar e inteligente. A pesar del hecho de que estaba herido, me sentí, no lágrimas de dolor, sino lágrimas de tristeza por no haber sido capaz de llamar a mi amor. Abriendo la boca una vez más, y llegar a una mano ensangrentada a él, yo sólo escuché un gemido escapar rala.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Empujar a mí mismo, sentí que mi anhelo por él finalmente se empuje de mí, y sal throught que mi boca.

"Roxas!" Le grité tan fuerte como pude. Me dolió mucho, que inmediatamente empezó a farfullar y tos. Bent con mis manos se aferraron alrededor de mi garganta, miré hacia arriba.

Había dejado muerto. Y, girando lentamente, me miró inquisitivamente. Me sonrió y esperó su respuesta. Él preguntó: "¿Quién eres tú?"

Eso debe haber sido el precio. Su memmory de mí.

Sonreí con tristeza, sensación de ardor mi garganta, me pasó la mano por los labios. Cuando miré a mi lado, vi que se había vuelto de un crimpson profundo, mi sangre. Dándose la vuelta, empecé a caminar. Las lágrimas se derrama en torrentes gracefull. Fue entonces cuando oí algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

"S-Sora?"

Mi cabeza se levantó, y me di la vuelta y vi que las lágrimas se coarsing por la cara. Él gritó, "Sora"

Corrió hacia mí, y cayó en mis brazos. Nos empezó a llorar histarically, y le oí llorar en mi hombro, "¡No puedo creer que te olvidé!"

Me las arreglé para ahogar con voz ronca: "No preocuparse w-Do! ... Es una venganza por me olvido de ti! ... Estamos ahora mismo!"

Él se apartó para mirarme, las lágrimas brillando en la luz del sol. Riendo ligeramente, se inclinó, besándome tiernamente. Todo mi cuerpo parecía fundirse en él. Se sentía como si estuviera en casa otra vez. Donde realmente pertenecía ... en sus ese momento, escuché el golpeteo de los pies detrás de nosotros, y jadeando a una chica. Mirando hacia arriba lentamente, vi que había Kairi y Riku finalmente nos encontró.

Haciendo caso omiso de ellos, una vez más, me susurró, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho, "Te amo ..."

EL FINAL


End file.
